


Family Can be Built in More Ways than One

by notoneforreality



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, Iron Dad, Irondad, Memes, Millennials, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark as Harley Keener's adoptive father, Twitter Fic, all harley is remembered for is his potato gun, all the kids - Freeform, but I love him, everyone is savage, gen z kids, i love it too much not to join in, ironfam, potato gun son, spider son, taser daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: Tony Stark built his family slowly. One robot here, an AI there, another two robots, a startlingly tiny baby girl, a good kid with a potato gun, another kid, this time with superpowers, and the family just keeps getting bigger.Darcy takes to twitter to announce the unofficial adoption of her new little brother Peter and everyone gets involved.Ft. memes, savagery, and wholesome family relationships





	1. It's a boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys you know me you know I love my Darcy and especially my Starksdottir Darcy. Well what could be better than one Stark kid? Three of them! At least! 
> 
> I have no idea where this fits in the MCU timeline okay just roll with it i don't want to have to deal with the nonsense of Ultron, Civil War, and Infinity War, but Homecoming happened. Work from there.

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Aw I’m so glad I’ve got a new baby brother! This one’s my favourite

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial hey! I thought I was your favourite!

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot Eh. Your values fluctuate with the market. The other one’s currently making me pancakes so he wins

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@parkerpens you told me you can’t make pancakes????????

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@keeneryounot …i forgot?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial I hope you enjoyed having two brothers excuse me while I commit fratricide

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial @keeneryounot @parkerpens I swear to all that is holy in this world I will ground all three of you if you don’t stop this nonsense

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman You’re not my real dad!

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial Really. Out of all three of you, you’re the one who goes with that

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Forgive me father for I have sinned

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial Darcy omg

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial darcy yyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial @keeneryounot @parkerpens Anyone care to explain?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Absolutely not. @keeneryounot @parkerpens either of you blab I’m telling Dummy you’re both meanies who don’t deserve smoothies

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial @keeneryounot @parkerpens Please tell me you guys don’t drink the smoothies Dummy makes. I have yet to see him make a single drink without at least one inedible ingredient

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Don’t be mean to Dummy :( it’s the thought that counts even if we pour it down the sink as soon as his camera’s turned

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@iamironman I have seen you drink at least three of Dummy’s smoothies. I think you even actually finished one of them

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@iamironman when you started typing on your phone in the middle of a board meeting I thought you were at least making notes on a new design. Not helicopter parenting on twitter

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

this is y @pepperpotts is my fave

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@parkerpens We go through all of this because I called you my favourite and you do me dirty like this. How dare

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@parkerpens You take that back right now

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@iamironman I will take your phone away right now and force you to actually participate in this meeting if you don’t stop bullying your children online

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

Wait they’re still in the meeting? Lmao @iamironman get your head in the game I want the company intact when I inherit it

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

The rest of us out here living in 2k18 while @keeneryounot still in 1918

bruh inheritance goes to the eldest *child* now not the eldest son. Which would be…oh yeah, me

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@keeneryounot @sciencewranglerofficial bold u to assume any of us will get to inherit the company before the planet becomes an unliveable husk

**SpaceJane @astrophysicat**

@sciencewranglerofficial hey so you know today was supposed to be your day off…the thermoregulator’s broken again and it likes you best

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot @parkerpens @iamironman @pepperpotts Soz gang family time’s over, gotta go save Jake

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial you spelt Jane’s name wrong

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman No I didn’t. Jake’s the thermoregulator

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

Lmao are you guys following this

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

Okay but can we just talk about this? #irondad

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

Okay so if Darcy is Dr. Foster’s assistant, who are the other two? I’m calling at least one of the boys being a real illegitimate offspring

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

wtf peter goes my school

 

**Flash @ethompson**

@moonmoon don’t be stupid it can’t actually be penis parker

 

**Mj @mbae**

@moonmoon @ethompson Peter has literally been telling everyone about his work with Mr Stark for about three months c’mon y’all can’t be that stupid

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Apologies to Jake I just had to take a moment bc wtf @ethompson excuse me

 

**Mj @mbae**

Oh my fucken god he fucken dead

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot Hey fratricide is still off the table but how are you set for homicide

 

**SpaceJane @astrophysicat**

@sciencewranglerofficial Darcy you can’t just kill people

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial @astrophysicat yes we can

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot Am I a bad person for reading that to the tune of Bob the Builder

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

am I a bad person for reading this with popcorn bc Yikestm flash what have you done

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Jane said if I kill anyone she’s not bringing my back anything cool from Asgard next time she goes :(

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Wait I’ve got an idea

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman @pepperpotts @nadiareed @theamazinghawkeye @drbruce

> **_Flash @ethompson_ **
> 
> _@moonmoon don’t be stupid it can’t actually be penis parker_

 

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial icantbelieveyouvedonethis.mp4

 

**Mj @mbae**

wowvine.gif


	2. AcaDec is actually ruining my life -Peter Parker

**Peter @parkerpens**

how is this my life

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@parkerpens What happened this time

 

**Mj @mbae**

So you know how Happy picks Peter up from school and Peter thinks no one knows who he is?

 

**Mj @mbae**

*thought

 

**Mj @mbae**

For reasons currently unclear to us (re: whether it was of his own accord or bc Stark said so) Happy decided to come into AcaDec to loudly declare that Mr Stark wanted Peter

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Incredible. @keeneryounot get here and look at what H did I love him

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Also @mbae it was almost certainly 100% Happy’s idea bc he pretends he hates Pete but he would die for him

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial okay 1 id die for him first and 2 he said i annoy him too much for him to like me

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@parkerpens Sure but consider: when was the last time he actually told you to shut up and/or put the privacy screen up?

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial i thought that was just because he’d given up??? you mean he doesn’t hate me????

 

**Mj @mbae**

@parkerpens sometimes I wonder how you’re still first string AcaDec bc sometimes your oblivious is breathtaking

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@mbae you. I like you. @parkerpens you’re def Happy’s second favourite nephew

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial I better be Happy’s first favourite nephew

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial @mbae no u guys can’t b friends the world is not ready

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot Of course @parkerpens Too late @mbae DM me your number we need to talk

 

**Mj @mbae**

*cackling*

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

pls excuse me while i cry bc everyone else in my class is friends with awesome people in stark tower and im not

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@moonmoon We’re all about collecting strays you’ve got 280 characters to pitch yourself to join the fam go itsfreerealestate.png

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial @mbae @moonmoon i hate u all

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial Darcy you can’t just adopt people into the family without my permission

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Down with the patriarchy, nothing but respect for MY head of the family peppotts.png

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial I want to be offended but I’ve already signed over my company I might as well sign over my family too

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman @pepperpotts

> **_cindylou who @moonmoon_ **
> 
> _1 peter likes me he helped me set up facebook in 7th grade 2 michelle likes me she didn’t punch me when I sat next to her on the bus that time we went to oscorp and she keeps me on the acadec team 3 i make excellent guksu #starktoweradoptme_

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@sciencewranglerofficial @moonmoon Mr Stark says the guksu sways it for him, you’re in

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

#irondad ‘s family out in full force today honestly livigin for this content #ironfam

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

Wait is there like open applications for the #ironfam now?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@jade_fosterkid Sorry only open to Pete’s decathlon nerd friends

 

**Flash @ethompson**

I have the highest grades in our year in biology and second highest grades in physics, chemistry and maths. I’m confident with robotics and coding as well general sciences and have won several awards for my work throughout middle school and high school #starktoweradoptme

 

**Mj @mbae**

@ethompson all those achievements and you’re still only just good enough to be a reserve for AcaDec

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@ethompson are you Jared, 19? I said Pete’s *friends*

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

If we didn’t already know they’re not a genetic family I’d say the sass is inherited bc the whole #ironfam is savage af


	3. Supply closets and other metaphors

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial @parkerpens guess who locked himself in the supply cupboard in the lab again

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@keeneryounot if its not dummy its tony

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot @parkerpens It’s definitely Tony

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@keeneryounot Don’t reveal my secrets to the whole internet! As soon as I get out of this cupboard you’re grounded

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

FRIDAY unlock the door please

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

FRIDAY are you tweeting this?

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@keeneryounot @parkerpens @sciencewranglerofficial Which one of you did this? Who turned my own AI against me?

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@iamironman i got ned to do it bc darcy told me to

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman @parkerpens I told Pete to get Ned involved but credit for this idea goes to @mbae

 

**Mj @mbae**

B)

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial wait what? @mbae u could have just told me. or just told ned

 

**Mj @mbae**

@parkerpens that would have been too easy

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

Oh no Tony’s almost out. I gotta get out of the lab

 

**Mj @mbae**

@keeneryounot You better watch out. You Better Watch Out. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@mbae it’s too early for christmas vines

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@moonmoon hi hello we have had 0 interactions so far but apparently you’re our new sister so I feel like I can point this out: your twitter name is literally a 24/7 christmas and meme reference

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

brb dying of excitement at being called a sister by one of the iron kids (does this make me an iron kid, too?) #ironfam

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@keeneryounot okay thats a fair assessment but also consider: my name is just Like That. when youve got a name like cindy moon youd be a fool to pass up both opportunities

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot @moonmoon I’m on Cindy’s side here

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial of course you are, we’ve already established I’m your least favourite sibling

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot nah @parkerpens lost out when he said pepper was his fave. Which, valid, but I already said he was my favourite and then he turned around and betrayed me like that

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial i cant believe u replaced me already. uve collected like 1/3 of the dec team now

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@parkerpens it’s more like 44.4’% when you count Ted, too.

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@iamironman wait what have u done to ned?

 

**Mj @mbae**

@parkerpens Ned didn’t tell you? He’s got an invitation to the tower tomorrow after school

 

**Mj @mbae**

Whoops apparently Ned wanted it to be a surprise

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@mbae oh it was plenty a surprise peteshock.png

 

**Jess @smallfishunicorn**

Forget about keeping up with the kardashians I want keeping up with stark tower #ironfam

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

@smallfishunicorn ikr! I have alerts on for all of them and nearly got my phone confiscated in class laughing at Tony Stark being stuck in a supply closet

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

@jimbolimbo it seems like exactly the sort of thing he’d do on a regular basis

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@nahmaamhan it is

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

ONE OF THE IRON KIDS JUST REPLIED TO MY TWEET I CAN DIE HAPPY

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@parkerpens what is it the kids say nowadays? Don’t call me out like this?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman aw I’m so proud of you, look at you being Down With the Youthlings

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

right but I’m actually crying imagining Tony Stark just pawing at the inside of a closet door looking sad bc he can’t get out

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@theresab hey I’m pretty sure I came out of the closet in 1999. Isn’t there an interview somewhere where I angrily shouted about being bi and then threw a martini in the interviewer’s face for being queerphobic?

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

bury me with the words ‘angrily shouted about being bi’ on the gravestone. Tony Stark just told the new generation he was bi???????? In reply to my tweet??????????

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman I remember being ten and watching that interview while mum tried to hide her laugh behind her hands and tell me why that was unacceptable behaviour and I shouldn’t learn manners from you ever

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Also because I’m wonderful I found a clip of it in the old server files and uploaded it to YouTube so everyone can appreciate it you’re welcome <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>


	4. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's just an idiot with a bow and arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: the rickroll ---  
> 1\. I can't believe you guys were expecting anything else  
> 2\. I have never received more joy from anything than reading those comments, thank you  
> 3\. Y'all can decide for yourselves whether Darcy pulled that stunt or whether she actually linked to the coming out video
> 
> much love, enjoy!

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Hey Internet I need tips for revenge gimme dirty and dangerous this is big

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial who did what now?

 

 **SpaceJane @astrophysicat  
**@keeneryounot Clint broke into the lab and replaced all Darcy’s glitter gel pens with biros

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@astrophysicat is that all? that doesnt seem like that much of a big deal

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@moonmoon how much have you actually interacted with Darcy?

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@moonmoon its a v big deal

 

**Mj @mbae**

@moonmoon at the very least it’s the principle of the thing

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@ everyone who corrected me on the gel pen matter I apologise I underestimated the situation

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@moonmoon First of all, biros are unnecessarily boring I won’t have boring in my labs. Secondly, Clint is not supposed to be in my labs. Thirdly, Clint is not supposed to have my gel pens. Fourthly, Clint is a dick

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

Wait I thought Darcy was Dr. Foster’s assistant. What does she mean by her labs?

 

**Jess @smallfishunicorn**

That’s what I was thinking!

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5evr**

Lmao is @sciencewranglerofficial talking about @theamazinghawkeye ? Stark tower sounds wild

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

@sciencewranglerofficial I can’t believe you have to contract out your revenge ideas to twitter

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Alright who told Clint?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@theamazinghawkeye It’s either the internet or Thor. Which would you prefer?

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

@sciencewranglerofficial well I would have said Thor but now I’m concerned for my general health

> **_Slyth for lyf @hisshissmotherduckers_ **
> 
> _Get Stark to wire his arrows wrong to electrocute him_

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

don’t worry too much @theamazinghawkeye the internet is just Like That

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

@moonmoon Like what?

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@theamazinghawkeye That

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

@moonmoon I’m so confused @sciencewranglerofficial @parkerpens @keeneryounot a little help here?

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@theamazinghawkeye sometimes the internet just b Like That mr hawkeye barton clint sir

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@theamazinghawkeye the internet is a scary place old man I’d choose Thor

 

**Mj @mbae**

@theamazinghawkeye You better watch out. You Better Watch Out. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@mbae we have HAD this conversation

 

**Mj @mbae**

@moonmoon but it’s always relevant

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@mbae its nov 20 can you not wait 5 more days?

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

I am so confused

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

Woah woah woah @moonmoon 25th November is still too early for Christmas

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@keeneryounot no its not its after thanksgiving and a month before christmas it’s completely acceptable

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@moonmoon @keeneryounot Christmas starts as soon as Halloween ends

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial the sound I just made was not human no Darcy you’re wrong stop

 

**SpaceJane @astrophysicat**

@keeneryounot she’s had tinsel up in the labs since the first of November

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@astrophysicat @sciencewranglerofficial sdflgjhasldf tinsel????? Sdfjkslj in my Stark Tower science labs????????

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial so it was you who dressed Dummy, U, and Butterfingers up for Christmas unreasonably early

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman They like it!

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial what so do you want to just skip Thanksgiving altogether? I’ll cancel the plans

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@iamironman no D: @sciencewranglerofficial don’t make him cancel aunt may is v excited

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman …if I temporarily remove all festivities from your lab will you refrain from cancelling the Thanksgiving dinner?

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial I agree to your terms

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

Okay but if Stark’s invited Peter’s aunt I bet he’s invited everyone his kids have ever even smiled at he’s that extra he would

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

  1. Don’t tell Stark I’m hiding in his vents but



 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

  1. Important update from Stark Tower:



 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

  1. Darcy has gone to remove the Christmas decorations as requested and Stark won’t let her because he actually likes them



 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

WHO TOLD STARK I’M HIDING IN HIS VENTS?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Tony just shot the ceiling I think Clint may need help @nadiareed


	5. They call me science wrangler for a reason

**Peter @parkerpens**

Hi I’m starting a kickstarter to get my brother put down

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@parkerpens @keeneryounot I literally left you two alone for three minutes what have you done?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial Pete started it

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial harley started it

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot @parkerpens Do I have to call Pepper to get you two to explain

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial !!!! no pls

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial Peter yote a whole can of super secret experiment juice at me and got mad when I tipped Dummy’s smoothie all over him

 

**Jess @smallfishunicorn**

@keeneryounot super secret experiement juice :eyesemoji:

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@smallfishunicorn classified

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

lol at darcy getting the boys to tell her what’s going on immediately

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@theresab They may only be baby scientists but they’re still scientists and I’m still sciencewranglerofficial

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

@sciencewranglerofficial how many scientists do you wrangle?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@theresab Jane is the bosslady, Bruce, Tony, Helen when she’s around, Harley and Peter. Recently I’ve been on Ned duty, too. One time I got to wrangle Hank Pym it was very exciting

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@sciencewranglerofficial Dad was not impressed with your wrangling.

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@hvandyne Well maybe he should sleep more than five hours in fifty and then he wouldn’t need wrangling

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@sciencewranglerofficial I’ll pass the message on. Unfortunately, I don’t quite have your wrangling abilities.

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@hvandyne Wrangling lessons are available every Wednesday for all scientist adjacent persons

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@sciencewranglerofficial i go to a science school does that count as scientist adjacent enough to get in on these lessons?

 

**Mj @mbae**

@moonmoon @sciencewranglerofficial we go to science school and have to deal with peter and ned on a regular basis we better be in on these lessons

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

I lowkey hate science but I wish knew even one scientist so I could have an excuse to try and get involved with these wrangling lessons

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

@nahmaamhan mood

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

Darcy just casually throws out that she can boss around the greatest minds of our generation like nbd

 

**Flash @ethompson**

lmao everyone acting like this darcy woman has some great powers bc she can get parker to do shit. it isn’t hard he’s a loser

 

**Mj @mbae**

@ethompson I don’t understand how you think you’re smart enough for first string AcaDec and then you do stupid shit like this

 

**NR @nadiareed**

@ethompson do we need to have another conversation?

 

**Flash @ethompson**

@nadiareed no ms. R I’m sorry

 

**NR @nadiareed**

@ethompson I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologising to

 

**Flash @ethompson**

@parkerpens sorry ig

 

**Mj @mbae**

Iconique

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

why is flash apologising to me?

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@parkerpens he called you a loser and @nadiareed shut him down straight away

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

omg thx u @nadiareed but pls dont kill any students

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@nadiareed @parkerpens aww Natashalie you’re going soft

 

**NR @nadiareed**

@iamironman exploit my weakness and I will castrate you with a week old New York Times

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@nadiareed no thanks. Go torment @theamazinghawkeye instead

 

**NR @nadiareed**

@iamironman he’s busy with Darcy at the moment

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@nadiareed wait what. No. What are those two doing together? I forbid it

 

**NR @nadiareed**

@iamironman I’d like to see you try to stop her seeing someone

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman First of all: if you ever try to keep me from seeing someone I will disown you. Second: calm down we’re just talking business. Third: too bad so sad I already have a date with someone else

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial what business do you and birdbrain have to talk about?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Babysitting

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial @theamazinghawkeye why are you even considering putting her in charge of children

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Hey! I’m wonderful with children

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

@iamironman I have no other choice

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

Wait @sciencewranglerofficial you have a date?! When where who what how why?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman :)

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial no get back here and explain or I’m coming to find you

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

@iamironman Darcy said good luck and took off so have fun with that

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

I’m going to skedaddle before irondad decides to take it out on me whoop

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

#irondad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end! I know it looks like it because I've changed the chapter system but I just thought it would be easier like this because updates are kinda slow and mostly episodic anyway. I'll just update the chapter count whenever I add a new chapter. I know it's been A While since the last update and I apologise, but I was really struggling with the festive chapters (I'm just going to skip them sorry) and then uni and currently MH but this is the one productive thing I've done all day so I hope it's good and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> On another note, I wanted to run something past you. Namely, Darcy's date. I was kinda leaning towards Natasha bc I think that pairing is amazing and there is not nearly enough of it (or of any F/F tbh). However I'm willing to consider what people think would be good (Bucky? Steve? Sam? Loki? Hope??) so let me know what you'd suggest in the comments!  
> Edit: Thank you everyone for the comments! I think I've decided what I'm going to do with the ships so stay tuned (for not as long this time hopefully) and I hope you enjoy!


	6. In which lessons are learned by everyone

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

just been to the avengers compound and im crying its so cool darcy is the best

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial what have u done?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@parkerpens I have done nothing wrong ever in my life

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@sciencewranglerofficial iknowthisandiloveyou.gif

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

that is a lie @moonmoon dont encourage this @sciencewranglerofficial what did u do?

 

**Mj @mbae**

@parkerpens we had our first wrangling lesson tonight

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@mbae @sciencewranglerofficial wait u were srs about that?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@parkerpens I’m always serious

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial doubt

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial why are there strangers in the common room?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@siencewranglerofficial never mind I refreshed my feed and found the answer

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot Why was I the first person you accuse of being involved?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial bc youre usually the cause of these sorts of shenanigans

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@keeneryounot Ouch baby bro

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial Pete’s the baby not me

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

wait @moonmoon does this mean you’re tweeting from the Avengers compound rn? Is Peter there?

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@notthepresident hes being told off by @iamironman for breaking the ice machine on the fridge

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

@moonmoon what did he do to the ice machine?

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@notthepresident coca cola does not go in the ice machine

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Wait so Peter’s the one who broke the ice machine but I’m in trouble bc I have some friends over

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial theyre not friends theyre co conspirators

 

**Slyth for lyf @hisshissmotherduckers**

Currently trying to ignore the urge to put coke in the ice machine on my fridge

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@hisshissmotherduckers i dont recommend. it nearly exploded the fridge bc of the carbonation

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@hisshissmotherduckers do it it was awesome it nearly exploded the fridge

 

**SpaceJane @astrophysicat**

@parkerpens @hisshissmotherduckers one time when I was little I put sprite in a water bottle and the whole bottom of the bottle popped out in the burst of pressure from the carbonation

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@astrophysicat I literally saw you do that in New Mexico

 

**SpaceJane @astrophysicat**

@sciencewranglerofficial twitter didn’t need to know that

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@astrophysicat Unless you also want twitter to know how many cups of coffee you’ve had today, I suggest you step away from the kitchen

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@mbae we are watching a master at work

 

**Mj @mbae**

@moonmoon I’m taking notes

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

i just want the world to know that mj is actually taking notes shes got a composition book and a fancy fountain pen and darcy is listing off tips on how to deal with scientists

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@parkerpens @iamironman @keeneryounot and @astrophysicat are still in the room and all look very offended by what darcys saying

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@hvandyne is also taking notes but on a fancy tablet that @iamironman is annoyed about bc its not stark tech

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@moonmoon Tony shall simply have to get used to having something that isn’t Stark technology in the compound. I have a feeling I shall be around more often.

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

@hvadyne what does that mean

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5evr**

Wait so how many people are in the #ironfam now? Darcy Harley and Peter seem to be the og squad but now there’s @moonmoon and @mbae and maybe @hvandyne ?

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@jade_fosterkid It means exactly what it says. I have a feeling I may be around the Avengers compound more often.

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

@hvandyne yeah but why

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@ironfam5evr I’m not a member of the iron family, no. The other five names are all correct and account for all the human members I’m aware of.

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5vr**

@hvandyne wait there are non human kids in the #ironfam ?????? What are they??? Who are they????

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@ironfam5vr Tony has three bots in his workshop called Dummy, U, and Butterfingers, as well as his AI, FRIDAY. There’s also Vision, but that’s a slightly more complicated relationship.

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5vr**

Omg imagine having robot siblings

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

wait i have robot siblings???? so cool

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

@hvandyne why are you going to be at the compound more

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

Hey @jade_fosterkid idk how much you’ve interacted with the #ironfam and friends but Hope is one of the more private people. I wouldn’t ask too personal questions

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@jade_fosterkid yeah what @jimbolimbo said

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

Actually screw that Darcy just banned me from the lab for three days

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@jade_fosterkid she’s dating Darcy

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@keeneryounot she’s what

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Love you Dad!


	7. Sometimes the best revenge is no revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to scifigrl47 for the idea of a sentient toaster because I'm in love with the Toaster 'Verse

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

Day 3 of the siege I’m running low on food that isn’t half-melted chocolate and also water pls send help

 

**Jess @smallfishunicorn**

@keeneryounot what? are you okay?

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5vr**

@keeneryounot lmao what siege?

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@ironfam5vr hes scared of darcy and hope bc he told tony they were dating

 

**Mj @mbae**

Darcy and Hope have done nothing but Harley doesn’t trust them and refuses to come out of his room

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@mbae I don’t know why he thinks he’s safe in his room. FRIDAY has just as much access there as anywhere else

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sceincewranglerofficial fuck I forgot friday’s on your side

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

I can’t believe I locked myself in my room for 3 days for no reason

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@parkerpens is there any food in the kitchen

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

yeah But thEres no sparkling WAteR i think fridays ordEring some later

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@parkerpens real subtle, Pete

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@sciencewranglerofficial what?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@parkerpens oh got it thanks for the warning

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@keeneryounot sometimes ur an idiot

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@parkerpens maybeso.gif

 

**Mj @mbae**

I’ve temporarily blocked Harley to let you guys know that Peter’s on our side. Darcy and Hope haven’t done anything but now Harley’s really paranoid and thinks they have done something

 

**Mj @mbae**

He just came down to the kitchen with his potato gun and shot CARTER off the counter because the toast popped up and scared him

 

**Mj @mbae**

He braved opening the fridge, asked FRIDAY what was safe to eat, then started panicking when FRIDAY said nothing’s wrong with the food bc he thinks she’s still on Darcy’s side

 

**Mj @mbae**

I mean she is but she isn’t lying

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

wait @mbae you’re still at the compound?

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

@mbae who’s Carter?

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

friday just told us that harley ordered takeout and darcy intercepted the delivery to put pineapples on the pizza because harley thinks its a crime

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

then she laughed so hard it startled jane and she spilled her coffee so now one of the machines is sparking

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

I can’t believe I’m missing out on all this why are both of you still at the compound? @mbae @moonmoon

 

**Mj @mbae**

@nahmaamhan CARTER stands for Cute Appliance Ready to Toast Everything Reliably because Peter has bad role models re: naming

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@mbae take that back or get out of my compound

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

@moonmoon Harley is wrong pineapples on pizza are the best

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@notthepresident mjs assistant babysitter to miss potts upstairs and im assistant babysitter to darcy in the labs downstairs

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@jade_fosterkid wow you are so unvalid lol pineapples on pizza is Wrong

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

I can’t believe I know three people who are friends with the avengers how did I miss the opportunity was there an advert

 

**Mj @mbae**

@notthepresident four people. Also: yes

 

**Mj @mbae**

@notthepresident

> **_Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial_ **
> 
> _@moonmoon We’re all about collecting strays you’ve got 280 characters to pitch yourself to join the fam go itsfreerealestate.png_

 

**Mj @mbae**

@notthepresident

> **_Harley K @keeneryounot_ **
> 
> _@jade_fosterkid Sorry only open to Pete’s decathlon nerd friends_

**Abe @notthepresident**

@mbae :sobbingemoji: I can’t believe I missed out

**Abe @notthepresident**

@mbae wait four?

 

**Mj @mbae**

@notthepresident Ned, who still refuses to get Twitter

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@notthepresident are you a decathlon nerd friend?

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

@sciencewranglerofficial I’m a decathlon nerd and I think I’m a friend

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@notthepresident @sciencewranglerofficial yeah hes gucci

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@notthepresident then the offer’s still open

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

Frick this is so much pressure

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman @pepperpotts

> **_Abe @notthepresident_ **
> 
> _Okay here goes @sciencewranglerofficial I know things and Peter likes me. Also can do science and martial arts, both of which seem to be relevant to avengers compound interests_

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@notthepresident you’re in I want to know what you know

 

**Flash @ethompson**

I hate everything


	8. It's a girl!

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

Finally got a baby sister fuck yeah!

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@sciencewranglerofficial None of that language around Morgan or you’ll have your sister privileges revoked

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@pepperpotts aye aye Captain

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@sciencewranglerofficial what about FRIDAY

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman Friday may be younger than me in actual chronological age but she’s still my older sister

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman also the new baby is tangible

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

@sciencewranglerofficial what do you mean FRIDAY’s your older sister if she was born after you?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@willwillsmithsmith Tony makes her babysit me. Also she’s an all-knowing all-powerful AI time means nothing to her

 

**Daily Bugle @bugleofficial**

Congratulations @pepperpotts and @iamironman on the birth of their daughter, Morgan Potts-Stark. Stark Industries released a statement this morning announcing the new arrival and asking that the public refrain from asking the parents further questions at this point in time.

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

ive only had morgan for an hour and a half but if anything happened to her i would kill everyone in this room and then myself

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

sorry @mynamenotmystomachmuscles you’ve been replaced as favourite baby sister

 

**Abs @mynamenotmystomachmuscles**

@keeneryounot woah wtf no that’s not fair how come you get a replacement dad and a replacement sister

 

**Abs @mynamenotmystomachmuscles**

@keeneryounot mom said if you get a replacement mom you’re coming back to tennessee

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@mynamenotherstomachmuscles what if it’s a step-mom? is that allowed? she’s still my real mom

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@keeneryounot Harley Keener don’t use me to upset your mother

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@keeneryounot And don’t use Morgan to upset your sister

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@pepperpotts fine

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

abbie deserves it tho

 

**Abs @mynamenotmystomachmuscles**

@keeneryounot literally wtf have I ever done to you

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@mynamenotmystomachmuscles existed

 

**Slyth for lyf @hisshissmotherduckers**

Okay so we all know Darcy is HBIC (under Pepper, ofc) but Harley is definitely the most savage #ironfam

 

**Abs @mynamenotmystomachmuscles**

Hahahahahahaha lmao watch your back Harls

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

why do all my sisters hate me

 

**Mj @mbae**

If anyone tells you I cried when I saw Morgan they’re lying pls tell me who they are so I can kill them

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@mbae it was you what you gon do

 

**Mj @mbae**

@moonmoon you’re on thin fucking ice

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@mbae i mean i cried too she’s so tiny and small and precious

 

**Jess @smallfishunicorn**

SI: we’re not gonna talk about the baby

iron fam: lol what

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5evr**

Okay but we got info about two sisters today? Morgan Potts-Stark obviously but then this new Abbie girl Harley mentioned?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

If anyone fucking touches a hair on abbie’s head I will not be responsible for my actions

 

**Abs @mynamenotmystomachmuscles**

awwww @keeneryounot you do care!

 

**Abs @mynamenotmystomachmuscles**

@keeneryounot also mom says if you maim anyone even in my defence you’re grounded

 

**Col. Rhodes @ironpatri_not**

It’s so nice to see a child of Tony be born without an internal panic attack about whether it will survive until adulthood

 

**Col. Rhodes @ironpatri_not**

I got that out of the way the first time and he hasn’t killed that one yet

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

omg is this confirmation that one of the og iron kids is actually Tony’s??? I fucking called it

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

@jimbolimbo who do you think it is? Harley’s got Tony’s sass

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

@theresab tbf they’ve all got his sass except maybe Peter

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

@jimbolimbo @theresab yeah but peter goes to that fancy science school and they’ve mentioned him working in the lab – he’s got Tony’s brains

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

@nahmaamhan @jimbolimbo working in the lab with Harley

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

@jimbolimbo @theresab @nahmaanhan my moneys on Darcy

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

@jimbolimbo @theresab @nahmaanhan the real og

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

@jimbolimbo honestly finding out only one of them is actually related to him just makes me want to know how the other two got involved

 

**Flash @ethompson**

@jade_fosterkid big fucking same

 

**Mj @mbae**

@ethompson don’t be bitter be better :kissemoji:

 

**Abe @notthepresident**

wait @mbae did you really cry?

 

**Mj @mbae**

@moonmoon I’m going to kill you

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@mbae not if i kill myself first

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

Should I be concerned? @mbae @moonmoon

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@iamironman to quote my second youngest sibling: sometimes the internet just b like That


	9. Many secrets are revealed but the important ones are covered up

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

Lol cap just tried to lecture peter about something and I think peter’s soul left his body his eye were just dead and blank the whole time

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

listen steve can fight me he did worse when he weighed approximately as much as morgan

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

also ive had to suffer his dumb psas far too many times he can’t hurt me anymore

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@parkerpens Sorry his what now?

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@iamironman you know the educational captain America educational PSA videos they show in every lesson when the teacher can’t be bothered they’ve been doing it for years

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@iamironman they’re called learning with cap or something else stupid and ridiculous

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

@iamironman @parkerpens @keeneryounot omg are you talking about Rappin' with Cap

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@jade_fosterkid yeah that

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@jade_fosterkid @parkerpens wow that’s even worse than learning with cap. When did they start doing these? I never had them

**Peter @parkerpens**

@sciencewranglerofficial after new york i think

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

@parkerpens lol remember before the accords or whatever got sorted and coach was like ‘yeah pretty sure he’s a war criminal now but state says I gotta play this’

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

Soz I got distracted but here @iamionman and @sciencewranglerofficial for your amusement <https://vimeo.com/148751763>

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@sciencewranglerofficial why does Tony look so gleeful this is never a good sign for someone

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@pepperpotts woah hey this isn’t even my fault why did you @ me

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@sciencewranglerofficial because you usually know the answer to this question

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@pepperpotts okay that’s valid

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@pepperpotts he just found out about Cap’s PSA series

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@sciencewranglerofficial Cap’s PSA series?

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@pepperpotts

> **_Harley K @keeneryounot_ **
> 
> _Soz I got distracted but here @iamionman and @sciencewranglerofficial for your amusement<https://vimeo.com/148751763>_

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

The #ironfam dishing the dirt as usual

 

**Slyth for lyf @hisshissmotherduckers**

@willwillsmithsmith wait I haven’t caught up who’s the victim today

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

@hisshissmotherduckers Captain America

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

tbf im surprised i didnt get a worse lecture bc we were Not Ready for cap to find *that* out

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@parkerpens I think wolf boy short circuited. the pigeon wasn’t happy about it either

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

@keeneryounot theyre just sore losers

 

**Sam @s.wilson**

@parkerpens Bucky says spider or no spider he’s going to find a way to get revenge

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5evr**

wolf boy?? pigeon?? spider?

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

@ironfam5evr okay so they’ve spoken to Hawkeye before and he’s not pigeon which means it has to be The Falcon who I think is @s.wilson

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

and then Falcon mentioned Bucky who must be Sgt. Barnes who goes by White Wolf now right? but idk what he means by spider or no spider

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@nahmaamhan Bucky is scared of spiders pass it on

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

@sciencewranglerofficial that is the best thing

 

**Hannah @nahmaamhan**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5evr**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**siobhan with a b @theresab**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**James @jimbolimbo**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**Jade Foster @jade_fosterkid**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**Slyth for lyf @hisshissmotherduckers**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**cindylou who @moonmoon**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**Peter @parkerpens**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

#buckysscaredofspiders

 

**Sam @s.wilson**

I wasn’t down with this and then I saw how pissed it’s making Bucky reading over Clint’s shoulder so I’m in #buckysscaredofspiders

 

**Pepper Potts @pepperpotts**

@s.wilson Sam.

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

oooooohhhhhh Sam’s in trouble

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

but also he deserves it bc he did a bad thing so I feel like you should know not only  #buckysscaredofspiders but also #samsscaredofspiders

 

**Jess @smallfishunicorn**

Darcy spilling everyone’s secrets today #buckysscaredofspiders #samsscaredofspiders

 

**Lady Darcy @sciencewranglerofficial**

@smallfishunicorn excpet the important ones bc I can keep my mouth shut about them unlike some people

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

Okay as fun as this callout has been ( #samsscaredofspiders ) we also haven’t finished calling out the Iced Americano so can all the avengers currently lurking on here please reconvene to the movie room immediately for an omnibus viewing of Rappin’ with Cap

 

**Hawt Guy @theamazinghawkeye**

@iamironman me and the arachnophobes will be there as soon as Sam’s finished getting chewed out by Pepper

 

**NR @nadiareed**

@iamironman @drbruce and I are on our way

 

**Col. Rhodes @ironpatri_not**

@iamironman I’ll collect Steve on my way up

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@iamironman I’m by the labs so I can grab Thor and @astrophysicat

 

**You Know My Name @iamironman**

@hvandyne who invited you, interloper?

 

**Hope van Dyne @hvandyne**

@iamironman Your daughter.

 

**Mj @mbae**

@iamironman and your son invited the rest of us hangers on so me and @moonmoon and @notthepresident will see you in five

 

**Abs @mynamenotmystomachmuscles**

@iamironman and your wife invited me. see you soon @keeneryounot

 

**Harley K @keeneryounot**

@mynamenotmystomachmuscles @pepperpotts wtf

 

**Glenjamin @willwillsmithsmith**

damn for a second there I thought we had confirmation I was right but now I’ve got no idea

 

**IronFam Fan @ironfam5evr**

Well that was A Lot to unpack

 


End file.
